Scoring The Horn
by Chic-at-Atlantis
Summary: John is invited to participate in a deadly contest. He thinks of refusing until he finds out what the winner recieves. A ZPM. He decides to take the offer, battling a beast, at which the horn must be cut off. But it may cost him his life. Shep Whump
1. For The Prize

**PLease R+R :**

**

* * *

**

**Scoring The Horn**

**-**

**Chapter 1**

**-**

**For The Prize**

"Yes Thank you again for the bountiful feast." Teyla said shaking the leaders bony hand.

"I am pleased you could stay and enjoy the feast with us. This feast signals the beginning of the festivities." Larnon said obviously excited for the following days.

"I hope you enjoy your time." John said pulling the tent flap out, preparing to leave.

"Colonel, I was hoping I could convince you o return tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Tomorrow we will be holding one of our oldest and most honored of contests, and I

wish for you to partake in it."

"What exactly would this **contest **be?"

"Forgive me John, but I do not wish to reveal it to you until tomorrow."

"Of course you don't." He muttered to himself. Louder so Larnon could hear he said,

"We'll be back."

"Wonderful, I am glad to hear that!" Larnon nodded. He hurried over and escorted the team outside.

He watched as the tram made their way to the gate and disappeared,

SGA – SGA

"What kind of contest is it?" McKay asked John as they made their way to the small village.

"John stopped and turned to McKay "I don't know!"

"Well, why not?"

"You were with me the whole time, did you hear him mention what it was?"

"Well…no!"

"My point exactly."

"Can we continue?" Ronon asked. Not waiting for an answer he continued forward.

……

"Colonel!" Larnon called, "You returned."

"I had some free time thought I would check it out."

"Good, follow me the event is about to begin." Larnon led them to a large clearing, where

a large crowd had gathered and were cheering loudly.

John found himself eager to find out what the event was, to find out what he was going to do.

On their arrival the crowd parted allowing Larnon and the team to pass through.

In the middle of this crowd was a large pen built with thick logs.

Held in the pen was a large white creature, resembling a bull, but bigger.

Its horns were twisted and sharp, its eyes wild.

A man stepped into the ring and carefully made his way to the creature.

John looked to Larnon who seemed to be enjoying this immensely.

"This is what you want me to do?" John asked not eager at all anymore.

"Yes, to partake in this event is a great honor."

"And what exactly do I have to do?"

"You simply have to retrieve one of the Malvenock's Horns."

"Malvenock?" John asked.

"Yes, that creature there."

"Oh, how simple." John quipped. "And if one chooses to back out?"

Larnon's eyebrows furrowed, "This would be a great shame to you and your family."

Johns head snapped in the direction of the ring as gasps from the crowd interrupted them.

The man in the ring, his body layed limply on the ground.

The Malvenock was stomping mercilessly on the man.

A large group of men rushed on herding the creature away from him.

"He's dead!" A man yelled from inside the ring.

John looked back to Larnon scratching the back of his neck nervously. And if you win?"

Larnon pulled out a piece of paper from inside his black robe "You will receive this."

John took the paper staring at it wide eyed "I need to talk to my people for a minute."

He hurried over to them handing the paper to McKay.

"What is this?" He asked.

"What we get if I win."

McKay looked at John surprised, "A ZPM, we get a ZPM!"

"If I win." John repeated.

"What! Are you crazy you cant go in there, it'll crush you!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Rodney." John quipped.

"I agree with McKay, I do not think it safe." Teyla added.

"I realize that but were talking about a ZPM here."

"I'll do it." Ronon offered.

John looked up at Ronon, silently relieved that he had offered. "That's an idea."

He took the paper back to Larnon "We were thinking my buddy over there." John said pointing back at Ronon, "Could take my place."

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"I said no."

"Why not?" John asked.

"Only village leaders, such as myself deem who is worthy to participate, are allowed."

"I'll show you worthy." Ronon said walking up threateningly.

"It is not by strength alone that we determine ones worthiness. The Colonel here is the

only on allowed to participate." Larnon turned to John. "What is your answer?"

John looked down at his feet and sighed loudly, "I'll do it."

……

Several more rounds had passed, but now it was his turn. Larnon handed him a medium sized knife, it's six inch blade curving up slightly.

He looked at the knife with faint hope "Thanks." He muttered, "This should be helpful."

TBC…


	2. The Malvenock

**Scoring The Horn**

**-**

Chapter 2

-

The Malvenock

He jumped over the fence, all his senses going on alert, him now being in reach of the Malvenock.

The creature seemed even bigger, its horns more twisted and its eyes more deadly.

The creature was agitated and angry from its previous fights.

John slowly crept forward, stopping a fair distance from the creature. The Malvenocks dark eyes bore into him, it pawed the ground preparing to run.

John braced himself, ready do whatever he had to do,

It bolted forward its hooves pounding like thunder against the ground, John jumped to the left, rolling onto his feet.

The Malvenock turned and faced him again, it charged.

John jumped to the left again, out of reach of its deadly horns.

_I wont be able to keep this up forever._ John thought.

Johns mine raced as he searched for some way to immobilize the creature, he tightened his grip on the knife praying that it was sharp.

This time when the Malvenock charged, John only rolled to the side, slicing the knife at the creature's legs.

The knife cut through the skin on the lower part of the Malvenocks to right legs, revealing bright yellow blood that oozed from the wounds.

The crowds cheered loudly, and John smiled for his small amount of success.

But the Malvenock was furious; it pawed at the ground angrily, kicking up clouds of dust.

It charged, and like the other times John jumped to the left, he misjudged the speed of the creature, one of its twisted horns gored John in the side.

"John screamed out in pain, falling to his knees as the creature backed up.

He clamped his hand tightly on the wound and staggered to his feet, he winced as he got up, now preparing himself for the next charge.

The Malvenock ran towards him, tossing its head from side to side.

John tried, but failed to step out of the creature's way, its head caught him in the side throwing him several feet across the ring.

As fast as he could manage he jumped to his feet, only to have the creature toss him to the ground again.

This time he wasn't given the chance to stand up, the Malvenock dug its horn into his right shoulder blade, John moaned in pain as he felt the horn dig in.

He screamed as the Malvenock tossed him, opening the wound farther.

He landed on his back, his right hand refused to grip the knife any longer. He took the knife in his left hand, which was sleek with blood, holding onto the knife for his life.

He struggled to breathe as hoof descended, painfully smashing down onto his chest, then another one.

He coughed, fighting for air. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through his blood, giving his strength.

He thrust the knife into the soft underbelly of the monster that stood over him.

It wailed in pain tossing its head, angrily stomping.

John flinched as one of its hooves barely missed his head, A hoof that could have easily ended his life.

He whimpered loudly as one of the Malvenocks hooves caught him on his lower left leg, the bone painfully snapping.

All he wanted to do was curl into a ball, wishing that this were a dream.

But the harsh reality was that this was no dream, this was real. He had to kill the monster above him, before it killed him

It was Him, or the Malvenock, _I personally prefer the Malvenock_ He thought.

He sliced at its legs again, than again.

The furious creature roared with frustration, a hoof landed heavily landed on his lower abdomen. He hissed as he felt the hooves sharp edges cut through his skin.

His vision started to blur slightly _I need to do something, and quick,_

The Malvenock stomped again, this time landing on his left femur, and one on his chest.

He wheezed fighting for breath yet again.

Then the creature gave him hope it made an unknowing mistake. It exposed it s neck.

Faster than he thought his weary limbs could move he sliced through the animals soft skin.

As quickly as he could he crawled out from under the creature, as the blood poured out from its neck. It stood there momentarily, motionless then it collapsed, dead.

Sporadic thoughts ran through his tired mind,

_Atlantis…ZPM…Power…Cut off its horn, win._

His vision had continued to blur, bit by bit, from the blood loss. He crawled over the head of the creature, his strength fueled by those very thoughts.

He sawed the twisted horn off his trophy he had killed the Malvenock, even though it had nearly killed him.

He held it high above his head.

Cheering broke out, to him it sounded distant and quiet. A wave of blackness washed over his vision and he collapsed onto the dusty ground, lying next to the dead Malvenock

...

Teyla was amazed at what she was seeing.

The Colonel had just sliced the creature's throat. He had taken such a bad beating from the animal, she was amazed he was still conscious; she would have thought it impossible.

He was holding the horn above his head, a tear of relief rolled down her cheek; she had nearly lost hope for him.

She watched as his body wavered and the Colonel collapsed.

She laughed, no that it was funny but she had been expecting that.

She heard Beckett along with the rest of the med team shouting, pushing through the crown, and making their way to John.

She looked over to where Rodney was hunched over and panting heavily, he waved a small worried smile appearing on his face.

She smiled inwardly, she was proud of Rodney. The first time the creature had gored John; Rodney turned and ran to get help.

Many thought Rodney to be a person who, more or less, didn't care much fore others well-being, Though she knew he did.


	3. Recovery

**Scoring The Horn**

**-**

**Chapter 3**

**-**

Recovery

Weir was sitting at her desk busily typing on her computer; she couldn't help that her mind kept wondering to John.

She would rather be in the infirmary, even if all she would be doing was pacing.

But Beckett had kicked her out, she sighed frustrated erasing the last several lined she had just typed out, the gibberish that filled the screens making no sense.

She stared at the blank computer screen trying to remember what she had been doing in the first place.

"Dr. weir!"

She looked up surprised she hadn't even heard him come in, she stood up anxiously, "How is he?"

"He's alive and lucky to be to. The lad took quite a beating, he's lost a great deal of blood and as we speak is receiving a blood transfusion."

"But that's all?" He had been rushed straight to the infirmary she hadn't been given a chance to see his condition.

Beckett laughed darkly. "Oh no, his left tibia has nearly been crushed, the femur cracked, several broken ribs, and severe bruising.

Muscle damage to his left shoulder, and was gored on his right side, that is the main area where he lost blood." Beckett was shaking his head at the amount of injuries John had acquired

"When you say many ribs…?"

"Six, possibly seven."

Wear looked at him wide eyed, "What happened?"

"Basically he was trampled by a bull, well it wasn't actually a bull but it looked like one."

She sat down almost as if overcome by the news she needed the whole story. "How long until I can speak to him?"

"It'll be at least two to three days before he regains consciousness and when he does he'll be pretty drugged up, He'll be in a fair amount of pain.

She nodded "Keep me posted."

ONE WEEK LATER

"I trust you feel well?" Weir asked John, she couldn't help but smile. He was in a half sitting position, his left leg covered wholly in a cast.

"Yeah, very well." He said through an obviously pained smile.

"Are you lying?"

"Yeah, gosh it feels like someone threw me off a cliff."

"I need to talk to you about something. How could you be so reckless?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "We were getting a ZPM."

"But a ZPM is not something for you to die for John!" She told him sternly.

"Even if it could save hundreds of others?" He asked in defence for his actions.

She sighed, that was so like John, always thinking of others.

"Yes, a noble action but you are a key person to Atlantis. What if you had died?"

"But I didn't. Would it be okay for someone less important to die for it?"

"No! It would not be okay, for anyone!" Her tone changed from stern to caring, "There

are people here who care for you, I just hate to see you get hurt."

He nodded, "I know."

"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion," Beckett said as he entered to room "but I need to change the Colonels wrapping."

Weir nodded giving him the floor, a nurse helped Carson help John into a sitting position they undid the scrubs, pulling them away from Johns chest.

She was surprised to see the large white bandage running from his chest to his lower abdomen.

She felt sorry for John as she could see his discomfort as the nurse held him up, trying to hide his pain.

Beckett carefully unwrapped the bandage revealing his chest.

Weir had to cover her mouth to keep her from gasping out loud.

His chest was covered in one big dark purple to black bruise, on his lower abdomen small areas were not bruised, in the middle of his stomach was a cut in a semi-circle shape, she was guessing that was from the creature.

"I'm sorry John, but I have to check this."

"I know, do what you need to do. He clenched his teeth as Beckett begin to carefully

probe Johns chest with his fingers.

Beckett continued to feel around and John hissed in pain as Beckett poked a little bit to hard in a area.

John whimpered as Beckett's fingers felt over a particularly bad break, beads of sweat began to form on his face.

"Lets change this" Beckett said peeling off the thick pad of gauze, underneath was a large whole damp with blood. Weir guessed this was from the creature called a Malvenock Beckett removed a similar bandage from his back, replacing it with another thick pad.

By the time Beckett was finished Johns hands were shaking, Beckett re-wrapped the bandages tightly around his chest.

The nurse gently let him back down into his half-sitting half-lying position.

When Beckett left Weir continued talking, I see where you theory with the cliff comes in." She said almost wincing at his pain.

A pained expression covered his face, "Ya I told you."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Maybe I should get Carson back here."

"I said, I'm fine."

Weir shook her head slightly repeating her earlier opinion, "I just dot like to see you like

this."

"Ya well it's my fault."

"Hey don't be so hard on yourself." She told him kindly, "You did get us a ZPM after all. One, which McKay has spent a lot of time with."

"Ya I thought he might."

"You just get better soon."

TWO WEEKS LATER

John found himself hobbling down the hall with his crutches, making his way to the mess hall we he hoped Rodney and the others would still be.

He got annoyed with the sympathetic glances he received from nearly everyone he passed in the hall.

_If only they knew what happened, if they knew how stupid I was, they probably wouldn't be so sympathetic._He thought.

He started to regret not taking the wheel chair Carson had offered him; beads of sweat had begun to form on his face,

His ribs protesting every step, and the burning in his shoulder where the Malvenock had gored him seemed to grow.

He stopped panting lightly sitting on a bench it was exhausting work lugging around such a large cast.

"Hey!"

He looked up as Mckay, Teyla, and Ronon came to him with a wheelchair.

"You read my mind." He said to tired to protest and pretend he wasn't grateful.

"You must be exhausted!" Teyla commented.

He nodded, "How did you know?" He asked pointing to the chair.

"A little tip from the doc." Mckay told him.

After a little convincing Ronon helped John into the chair.

"John!" Teyla said sternly, lightly placing her fingers against the wound on his back, she thrust her fingers in front of his face so he could see they were wet with blood.

Exhausted he laughed, "Oops!"

Teyla did not find it so funny, "Colonel you should be careful not to over exert yourself."

She scolded.

"Where are we going?" John asked after they had started walking, he riding In the chair.

"You will see." Teyla said s big smile on her face.

They walked around in silence for about ten minutes before he asked, "So, where is that horn?"

"The one from the creature?" Mckay asked.

"Ya, that one."

"We never brought it back, thought it may bring…some bad memories."

"Oh." John tried not to sound to disappointed.

"What was that for he demanded." Rodney demanded when Ronon punched him in shoulder.

"I hung it on your wall, a trophy for a great achievement!" Ronon told John.

"Where are we going?" John asked again. Much to his annoyance no one answered.

_Oh the gate room_ he thought as they neared the very familiar part of the city.

The doors slid open automatically as they arrived, the gate room was empty, making John suspicious.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled a large group of people, they began emerging from their hiding places. Clapping and cheering filled the large room.

"What is this?" John asked as Weir and Dr. Beckett.

"We figured that a man that single handedly got us a ZPM and nearly dying in the process deserved a little gratitude." Weir said hugging him lightly.

John felt his cheeks flush, "you didn't have to do this."

"We wanted to."

"Well thanks." He muttered.

Beckett smiled, "Well go on have a good time because after this its straight back to the infirmary with you.

John smiled feeling embarrassed that they would do all this, but he appreciated it.

___ ___

___THE END___


End file.
